


Liquid Lunch

by Spectre058



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Mild Cock Addiction, Oral Sex, Tsundere, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Patron voted Story. A Mana transfer quickly gets out of hand as Rin fails to restrain her interest in Shiro's dick. Just some quick lite smut to pass a few minutes.





	Liquid Lunch

“Look, I’m only doing this because you need Mana, and this is the best way to transfer it. So don’t get any ideas.” Rin said as she started to tug at Shiro’s belt. This whole thing was moving a bit quickly for the young man, but he also wasn’t about to complain when one of the hottest women he knew started to take his pants off. She pulled the belt free, letting it drop to the ground and got to work on his pants themselves. “You could help, you know.” She grumped. 

Flustered, he reached down to try to help, only for his hands to get in the way of hers. Flapping her hands, she battered him away. “Not like that. God, do I have to tell you everything? Take your shirt off or something.”    
  
He did, pulling it up over his head, back twinging as a recent injury protested the action. By the time he got the shirt off, Rin had his pants open and was staring open mouthed at the bulge beneath it. Shiro blushed a little at her stare. “Is… um… everything ok?” He asked. 

Rin jerked, her revery broken, and glared at him. “Of course it is. Jeeze. I just didn’t expect it to be that big.” 

“Is that a problem?” Shiro’s voice was uncertain, he didn’t exactly have a bunch of practice with this sort of thing. 

“No.” She snapped, blushing just a bit before mumbling something else. 

“What was that?” She mumbled it again, and he strained to hear it. “I’m sorry, I missed that too.”

“I SAID, I LIKE BIG DICKS, OKAY?” The sudden outburst rocked him back on his feet, and he instinctively put his hands up. She put her hands on her hips, jutting her face towards him. “Get back here, do you want me to help you or not?” 

“Um… yes?”

“Good. Then stay still.” She reached down and pulled his underwear down, letting his dick flop free. He was only at about half mast, her vacillating mood leaving him and his dick rather confused about what to expect. She huffed out a breath and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. “Wow,” she murmured, tugging at it, “it’s not even fully hard and already so big. Maybe you aren’t such a loser after all.” 

She pulled her fingers along it, and his shaft stiffened noticeably in her hand. A few more tuggs and he was well along the way to full mast. Still stroking him, she used her free hand to pull her red sweater up, revealing a surprisingly sexy black bra, and ample chest. Shiro longed to reach out and take hold of those tits, to really be a part of this experience, but he hesitated, afraid to act in case he made the wrong move. She must have read his body language or something though, because offhandedly she said. “You can touch them, if you want.” 

He reached out tentatively. She didn’t slap him, or use her magic to knock him across the room, and most importantly of all, she didn’t stop rubbing his dick. He got one hand on a tit, and even through the lacey fabric of her bra it felt heavenly. Instinctively he gave it a little squeeze, and she let out a low breath. Touching her boob was apparently the final piece of evidence his dick needed to fully commit, and he groaned at little as her stroking fingers ran over his fully erect head. “You’re such a pervert.” She moaned, leaning into his hand a bit. 

“Rin…” He started, groaning. 

“What?” She asked, voice simultaneously harsh and a little bit vulnerable. “You’re aren’t going to cum already are you? 

“No.” He said, her touch ecliciting a new heat from him. This one burned up from his cock, the pressure her fingers had created building into pleasure, and with it, confidence. He let his other hand rest on her shoulder, pushing downward. “I need more.” 

She eyed him, then smirked. “God, you are needy. Fine, if it will make you cum faster.” She sank to her knees in front of him, putting his dick directly in front of her face. “But just a bit. I’m not your girlfriend or anything. This is just for the Mana.” 

She opened her mouth just enough to stick her tongue out, then gently licked the head of his cock. Shiro groaned the soft touch, and his cock twitched in her grip. She tasted the salty sweetness of precum, and it excited her. She really did like big dicks, and Shiro’s was one of the biggest she’d seen outside of porn. The musky scent of him rolled off his dick, and she felt herself getting wet. She could never let him know how this was affecting her, but she knew that it was, and she ran her tongue over him again. Which was when Shiro pushed forward, surprising her, and parting her lips with his head. Rin pulled back before he could get much deeper than that, and glared up at him. “Hey!” She protested. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry.” He said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. “I got a little excited.” 

“Well… okay.” She said, looking back down at the dick. “Maybe a bit more.” She opened her mouth to him, taking his head in, pursing her lips around it. Her tongue flicked out, running over his skin, and she started to gently jerk him off as she sucked. It was intoxicating. The feel of his dick in her mouth, the scent of him, it was pushing buttons in her that she hadn’t wanted to reveal to him. Not because she didn’t like Shiro, but because she did. Her mother had told her what a proper lady did, and Rin knew that she didn’t really fit those forms, especially not with a big dick to play with. She sucked him a bit deeper, the taste of him filling her mouth. She knew she was in trouble now, but she couldn’t stop. 

Shiro was amazed. Rin was sucking down more and more of his cock. The soft pressure of her mouth felt amazing, and she used her tongue in ways he hadn’t even realized were possible. The only other blow jobs he’d gotten had been perfunctory things, inexperienced and rushed. They’d felt good, but not like this. This was in a totally different class, and it sent burning need and intensity washing through him. As deep as she was taking him, Rin was going too slow. She was talented, building the pleasure through skill and technique, layering each new pleasure on top of the other. But it wasn’t enough. Shiro needed heat, he needed passion, needed immediacy. He needed MORE. Without even thinking about what he was doing he reached down, grabbed a hold of the base of her twin-tails, and pulled her forward, shoving his cock into her throat. She spasmed around him, jerking away on instinct and he let her, instantly unsure if he’d made the right call. 

She pulled away until his cock came out of her mouth and she gasped in a fresh breath. Then she looked up at him. Her blue eyes had gone very wide, pupils dilated, and a fire burned behind her gaze. Shiro braced himself for a verbal assault, maybe even a physical one. What he heard instead sent thrills through his entire body. “More.” Rin moaned, voice low and hungry. “Go harder.” 

Part of him wanted to check to make sure he’d heard her correctly, but his libido clubbed that part him unconscious and gave the lady what she’d asked for. He hadn’t taken his hands off her hair, and with a grunt he pulled her forward again. She went with him, mouth opening wide and taking his cock to the base in a single thrust. Even around his length in her throat he heard her moan. She put one hand on her leg to steady herself, and the other slipped down between her legs, pushing past her skirt to rub furiously at her panties. Using her hair like handlebars, Shiro found his groove, pulling her up and down on his cock, using her throat like he’d used his own hand so many times. Every few strokes he’d pull out, giving her a second to catch her breath, and drawing long streaks of saliva and drool out with him to coat her chin where his slapping balls spread the mess around. Her eyeliner started to run, streaking down her face, and the faint lip gloss she wore left streaks of color along his shaft. Each new thrust pushed him closer to the edge, and pushed a little more of Rin’s mind in the back seat. 

She’d known this could happen, had secretly hoped it would, and now that it was she was lost in the pleasure of his fat cock down her throat. Her fingers ground against her clit, sending out waves of pleasure that radiated up to meet the sensations of Shiro’s face fucking pushing downwards. She reveled in the sensation, in the joy of a big dick and in the depravity of being used. Her, Rin, the heir to one of the oldest and most respected magical families in the entire world, a former master who’d not only survived the Holy Grail War, but had almost won it, she was the one who’s throat was being used like a fuck toy, and she loved it. She felt his cock twitch her throat, heard his grunting gasps increase in volume and frequency, and she shoved her hand inside her panties, pushing two fingers up inside herself as she felt him get ready to cum. 

With a final heavy thrust Shiro pushed himself all the way into Rin’s throat, pressing her lips into his pubs and felt the final surge begin. He was about to cum, about to release himself inside her mouth, something he’d only dreamed of doing for years. Then it was there, spurting out of him and down into her belly. Rin choked and wheezed as he came into her throat, eyes rolling back in her and her fingers working furiously in her own pussy. He held her there for a moment, then pulled back, letting the last of his load splash into her mouth and leaving a solitary line dribbling down her chin to drip onto her sweat. He was panting as he let go of her hair, and he looked down to admire his handiwork. Her tongue was out, some of his cum still sitting on it, and her eyes were slightly crossed. The rest of her face was a mess too, makeup runny, drool, lipgloss and cum coating her lower jaw, but she was smiling a bit as she drew in a ragged breath. She closed her mouth, eyes refocusing a little bit. Reaching out she took ahold of the base of his cock and drew her tongue up along the shaft, from the base all the way to the tip, cleaning a bit of the mess off it before dropping it to rest on her face. Looking up at him, one eye obscured by his dick she moaned. “More…” 


End file.
